Lost City
Main Article: Events Lost City A quietly whispering river, lianas hanging just above ancient buildings. SInging birds and cheerful playing marmosets. The Lost City waits to reveal its secrets. Young girl dreaming to find her long lost father is willing to do anything. Even to go on an expedition to the Lost City. Areas on Map Butler Alfred: I think we already can, on the strength of all data, guess the direction where the secret expedition was planning to go. Search for some maps so we could verify our guesses. *Get 3 Geographical Atlases from Nina. *Get 3 Globes from Nina. *Assemble the Areas on Map. Butler Alfred: Truly say there area pretty lot of places where the secret expedition of Nina's father could go. DO not lose your courage! I am sure he left to search for the mysterious city he was so fond of... Undeniable Proof Butler Alfred: Nina doubts the Lost City her father wrote about is real. The article could not persuade the girl, but the items you've collected proves her father was not mistaken... We only need to acknowledge their originality. *Get 3 Acts of Examination from Nina. *Get 3 Examiner's Statement from Nina. *Assemble the Undeniable Proof. Butler Alfred: Nina always laughed at her father's fantasies telling a city built by aliens cannot truely exist. And now you've gathered enough proof to confirm the archaeologist was right after all... I, though, keep wondering how did he get all these items?! Living Signs Butler Alfred: I found an expert ready to determine the place where all your findings may be found. But he is such a pedant! He wants the whole collection packed thoroughly... *Get 3 Plastic Bags from Nina. *Get 3 Transparetn Boxes from Nina. *Assemble the Living Signs. Butler Alfred: Now we can find out where did the lost expedition and its head archaeologist Krill go. Are you ready to follow him? 'Sudden Assault' Melissa: Some ruffians broke into my laboratory! They threatened me, said they were following me and demanding me opening the portal to the Lost City. They had some strange tags. As I could understand the tag can somehow interact with the portal. *Get 25 Silver Tags from Nina. Melissa: Interesting thing: I reassembled one of the tags and found it is an electronic device. A token. An entrance card of some kind. It is quite possible we can make the portal leading to the Lost City work with the help of this tag. 'Black Archaeologists' Melissa: People broke in my laboratory threatened Nina, too, demanding she stops looking for her father. They are the black archaeologists. They rob ancient temples. The article of Bellows and Krill gave them a tip-off. Now they are collecting glass tokens. We must get them. *Get 25 Glass Tokens from Nina at your neighbors' places. Melissa: I swear these tokens are not made on the Earth! They open the path through the portal - which must be, too, created by the aliens and accidentlly activated by Bellows during on of his experiments. The road to the secret city is opened! 'By Path of Aliens' Butler Alfred: We found the way to the Lost City! And it is far shorter than the one archaeologist Krill chose for his expedition. The portal will bring us to the point we need, if it will acknowledge us. Melissa says we have everything we need for it... *Get 3 Glass Spiral from Nina. *Get 3 Silver Petal from Nina. *Assemble the Visitor's Matrix. Butler Alfred: I hope the black archaeologists will not be able to repeat what you did. Or we will meet them again in the ancient city lost among jungles. I would not like to deal with these cut throat... 'Unexpected Meeting' Melissa: Good we have not yet used the alien portal leading to the Lost City. A hungry dragon guards it! And I would not like to be his snack. *Organize an expedition and feed the Dragon Zygward. *Explore the Lost City. (see there for further quests). Melissa: You are very good at solving problems! Now we are ready to set out on a search for the lost expedition. Reward: Jungle Treasures Chest * 180 , 140 * 5 , 5 * 5 , 10 , 10 , 5 * 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 * 10 * 10 * 10 Misc Charges * 1 Trophy "Lost City" * 20,000 * 1,500 * 5